


hours meant nothing, but you did.

by ruuinxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comforting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Iwa chan is a good boyfriend, M/M, Moving Away, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuinxs/pseuds/ruuinxs
Summary: Oikawa needs reassurance. A lot of it. Iwaizumi isn't good at this kind of this of thing, but is surprisingly helpful.!Spoilers for season 2/3
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	hours meant nothing, but you did.

**Author's Note:**

> alrigHT HI THERE. im using this to procrastinate on my au i barely update bc procrastination is fun and i have COUGH27UNFINISHEDWORKSCOUGH but heres sum ansgty fluffy who knows what shit but enjoy lovelies

The whistle blew, a series of chants and roars erupting among the bleachers and court. Karasuno stood there, screaming in triumph as the opposite side hung their heads. Shiratorizawa trudged off the court, completely defeated against the excited crows. The teams drank their waters, celebrated and cried, but that wasn’t what mattered to Oikawa.

How could they 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦? The team he 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 once defeated lost to an amateur prodigy and a shrimp. It was bad enough that he lost to them himself, and he was supposed to be the best goddamned setter in the prefect. But the fact the Wakatoshi fucking Ushijima 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 so easily a group of first years really pissed him off. 

Iwaizumi said something about Kageyama, Oikawa mindlessly going along with it even though he was far too distracted. They talked about the so called Tsukishima and something else, highly aware of a weird feeling building up in his throat. Maybe it was envy, maybe something completely different.

He noticed it was becoming noticeable, so he quickly changed his tone and said his usual snarky remark about Tobio. He heaved and stood up, trying to keep composed long enough to get Iwaizumi out his spot. 

“I’d rather die than see the awards ceremony,” he said as he shooed his best friend down the rows of seats, just to quickly catch a glimpse of euphoria plastered on Kageyama’s face. 

The pair made their way to their houses and split up at their separating point with goodbyes. Oikawa kept spacing out as he made his way home, his mind numb to the point where he didn’t even know what he was thinking.

He made his way to his room subconsciously, his parents still working he assumed.

His walls stared at him with posters of volleyball players, top teams, gyms and stadiums of people cheering on the players. His desk was cluttered with magazines and planning sheets for formations and line ups, paragraphs of strategies and techniques.

It all looked at him mockingly, screaming in face, “YOU DIDN’T WIN, YOU FAILED.” And honestly, he agreed in shame. It was all for nothing.

𝘙𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘱. The sound of paper tearing off his walls, floating lightly onto the floor. He did it again, and again, until his wall was bare with ripped paper scattered across his room. His eyes watered. 

He looked over to his desk, and stopped in front of it. A million hours of work, staying up late at night, planning, losing the people he cared about most for the sakes of all this. He clutched the stack of magazines, crumpling the pages and shoving them off his desk. 

Next, his journals. Open and splayed on the floor, tossed carelessly and missing the trash can. His papers and calendars and-

“Tooru.”

The sharp voice broke the sound of sheets flying, Oikawa snapping his head up, eyes bloodshot red. He choked on his sob.

Iwaizumi walked towards him cautiously, a reached out hand to show that he meant no harm. Oikawa lifted his hands into view, his skin pale.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said again, suddenly at the side of the brunette, who jumped when he felt a hand on his back. 

“I-Iwaizumi..” he got out between shaky breaths, trembling under Iwaizumi’s hand. Said male tried his best to comfort Oikawa, rubbing his back and grabbing his head to make him look at him. Him knew it was bad, otherwise Oikawa wouldn’t use his full name. It scared Iwaizumi deep inside, but he couldn’t show that right now.

“Hey, look at me, Tooru. Breathe.”

Oikawa took a breath in response, a cough interrupting his inhale and making him bend over. He finished his fit, his breath somehow heavier than before, and Iwaizumi did the only thing he could think of. 

He let go of Oikawa, pulling him in tight to his chest and forcing his head on his shoulder. Oikawa let out another cry as he clutched Iwaizumi’s shirt tightly just to touch 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 and get a fucking grip on reality.

“I..” he managed out.

“I wanted to win, Iwaizumi.. I- I want to stay with you and play longer, but it was all a waste… I wasn’t good enough…”

“IDIOT! You were perfect! I’ve never seen anyone try as hard as you do! The hours you put into it weren’t for nothing! You changed everything, Oikawa. You were the best of the best. Why else do you think there’s a number one on your shirt!?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened at Iwaizumi’s outburst, pulling away just barely from him to see his face. He smiled a sad, sad smile, and the tears fell faster as his grasp on Iwaizumi strengthened again.

“I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to leave, Iwaizumi, I can’t live without you.”

“I’m never going to leave you, stupid. I’ll call and visit as much I can, you hear me? And I’ll always be here when you need me, so don’t say shit like that.”

After ten minutes or so, Oikawa finally calmed down completely, his head now rested softly on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as they lay on his bed. Iwaizumi tended to Oikawa's small paper cuts from before, and helped pick up the mess.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Iwaizumi suddenly said, Oikawa shooting upward to turn and look at his best friend, shocked.

“Oh, come on. It’s not that big of a surprise. I’ve always loved you, just now I..” Iwaizumi started trailing off at the end as he realized what he actually said, a red rushed onto his face.

“I just.. UGH, WHATEVER, SHITTYKAWA!” 

“Pftt.. BWAHAHAHAHA! IWA-CHAN!!! You’re so silly,” Oikawa chirped with a bright smile, a tint of blush also visible on his face. Iwaizumi looked at him, confused, as Oikawa flipped over to straddle him.

“I love you too, so much. I don’t want you to leave..” he whined out and snuggled into Iwaizumi’s chest.

“…”

“Shittykawa get off me, that hurts!”

They burst into laughter, and spent the rest of the day cuddling and talking about how they were gonna make this work, going to different universities and all. In the end, they just got tired and decided to have it wait for another day. 

As of now, however, they were going to enjoy acting like kids for the rest of the day, because that’s who they were, that’s all they could do.

After all, Iwaizumi and Oikawa, the inseparable duo, would have to make do without each other for a while.

They were willing to wait, though. As long as it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually written the day haikyuu ended :') but im renaming quite a lot of my works soooo it's rePoStINGGG


End file.
